Del odio al amor, todo por un reto
by AnaCathy Black
Summary: Mi primer fic slash... Todo comienza como un inocente juego, pero que lo llevará a conocer otra parte de su ser, tal vez llegue a conocer el amor... y el amor verdadero... Cap. 5 ARRIBA!
1. Todo por un reto

_Les presento a todos mi primer fic slash, espero que sea de su agrado, porque realmente me he esmerado en hacerlo... la pareja... bueno, ya la adivinarán al final del capítulo, el cual, aunque sea algo corto, considero que plantea las bases principales para la historia... pronto el segundo capítulo: "El tiempo vuela"..._

_

* * *

"Cuando lo incitó a correr ese riesgo, a ir tras Moony para que él mismo averiguara lo que pasaba cada mes, le pareció haber hecho un comentario tan insignificante que jamás pensó que en verdad lo tomaría en serio, pero se equivocó, ahora lo sabía. _

Ahora, se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, junto con Prongs, Colagusano y su blanco: Snivellus, el cual, por fortuna, había salido ileso y, digo por fortuna, no porque así lo quisiera Sirius, por él hubiera dejado correr la situación, sino porque gracias a que no había resultado lastimado, el castigo que recibirían sería menos duro; tal vez no se ganarían la expulsión, como de seguro hubiera sucedido tras matar o casi matar a otro estudiante.

Sabía de antemano que el director Albus Dumbledore tenía un gran corazón y que podía llegar a ser bastante consecuente con sus alumnos, pero eso no quería decir que en ocasiones no fuera estricto y asumiera su papel.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento a Sirius Black, él comenzaba a ocupar su mente en el por qué, en cómo había comenzado todo este asunto.

-FLASHBACK-

En el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de sexto año, se encontraban los cuatro Merodeadores. Aburridos, cada uno estaba en su cama; Remus, leyendo una novela muggle acompañada con una barra de chocolate, James y Peter jugando ajedrez mágico y Sirius hojeando la revista "los tres aros del triunfo", una publicación de quidittch, pero sólo pasaba las hojas, no se detenía ni a ver las fotos de famosos jugadores y mucho menos a leer los encabezados, cuando revisó de la misma forma la revista unas tres veces, exclamó:

-Esto es sumamente aburrido.

-Y así seguiremos hasta el próximo mes –añadió James.

-Bueno, disfrutemos. Por el momento sólo descansos y nada de presiones –agregó Remus.

-Aunque... bueno... me gustaría proponer algo –dijo Peter.

Todos, con iguales caras de asombro voltearon a ver a este último, pues era realmente extraño oirlo tomar cierta iniciativa.

-Pero... no, mejor no –se corrigió el más pequeño (en estatura) del grupo.

-A ver Colagusano, propón, que tienes toda nuestra atención –declaró James.

Y Sirius y Remus asintieron.

-Bien... –comenzó Wormtail- se trata de que cada uno, en un trozo de pergamino, escriba un reto que cualquiera de los otros deberá cumplir en un lapso no mayor de tres días. Bueno, para que sea por "suerte", revolveremos los pergaminos y cada quien tomará uno al azar.

Sin más, cada uno tomó tinta, pluma y pergamino para desatar su mente traviesa en una misión que cualquiera de los otros tres debería cumplir.

Una vez que ya se encontró todo en orden, cada chico tomó un reto...

¡Oigan! Me tocó el mío –Protestó Sirius.

¿En serio? A mi no ¿y a ustedes? –Preguntó Rem

-No, a mi no

-A mi tampoco

Negaron los otros dos.

-Creo que nos quieres hacer trampa –Sentenció Remus.

-Pues cualquiera de ustedes también lo hubiera querido hacer si les hubiera tocado "esto" –Dijo Sirius, dando vuelta a su pergamino para que los demás pudieran leer:

"Deberás tocarle el culo a Snape"

* * *

_Jejejeje... crénme que a mi me divirtió un montón imaginar la cara de mi pobre Sirius y espero que a ustedes también D ... jejejejejeje..._

_Y creo que ya adivinaron mi pareja, no?_


	2. El tiempo vuela

**DIA 1**

Sabía que no iba a poder engañarlos, tenía que hacerlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo o donde.

Durante todo el día se dedicó a observarlo, cual era su rutina, a donde se dirigía, en que lugar pasaba más tiempo. Y después de todo esto, hubo algo que le quedó bien claro, tenía que hacerlo mientras se encontrara solo; sería demasiada su vergüenza si alguien lo viera, cosa que no le habría importado tanto si se hubiera tratado de una chica, puede que así hasta lo disfrutara.

Llegada la noche, los cuatro amigos se reunieron alrededor de un pensadero de juguete, propiedad de Peter, pues sólo al ser mayores de edad podrían tener la posibilidad de adquirir uno real. En este pensadero sólo se podía poner un recuerdo a la vez, por lo que lo ocuparían de uno en uno. Hoy les tocaría a Remus y a Peter, los únicos que habían logrado cumplir su reto durante el primer día de los tres dados de plazo.

* * *

**DIA 2**

Ya no quería pensar en que hoy lo iba a tener que hacer, realmente no le gustaba andar imaginando la escena y mucho menos las diferentes reacciones que Snivellus pudiera tener con él, pues lo más probable fuera que esas batallas que mantenían se convirtieran en un gran guerra.

Caminaba distraído por los pasillos, no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, iba absorto por sus pensamientos… pero de pronto tropezó de frente con alguien.

Vio ante si, esa nariz, ese cabello negro y esa característica mirada que trataba de ver como insignificante a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Sostuvieron las miradas un par de segundos, luego, Severus intentó seguir su camino, pero Sirius lo impidió. El Slitheryn iba de un lado a otro, intentando continuar, pero el Gryffindor lo bloqueaba, "es ahora, tengo que aprovechar la situación", pensó.

¿Qué pasa¿Estás aprendiendo a bailar Black?

-No seas estúpido, sólo que estorbas mi camino.

-En ese caso, pasa –dijo Snape mientras se pegaba a la pared.

-Erm… Gracias.

Sirius siguió "su camino", pero en cuanto hayó un baño de hombres, entró.

En el lavabo, abrió el grifo y juntando agua con sus manos, se mojó la cara, paradespués verse en el espejo y regañarse.

�¿QUÉ MADRES TE PASA¡Esta era la oportunidad, sólo debías estirar tus estúpidas manitas y tocar su apestoso culo…! –después de tomar aire, continuó con un poco de más calma, viendo su reflejo en el espejo- Todavía te queda mañana, pero si no lo haces, ya verás como va a ser peor la broma de tus supuestos amigos… ¡Putísima! Tienes que hacerlo…

Esa noche, fue el turno de James para mostrar como había cumplido con su misión.

* * *

**DÍA 3**

Con un gran sentimiento de impotencia se levantó de su cama, se sentía abrumado, hoy era el día definitivo. Y sus amigos no le ayudaban mucho que digamos con este sentimiento.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, yic, tac… -Remus se paseaba por la habitación imitando a un reloj.

Último o si no… -Anunció Peter con mirada maligna.

Última oportunidad Padfoot –Agregó James.

-Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerden.

-Tú sólo hazlo ¿OK corazón? Que yo te seguiré queriendo igual –dijo James.

¿En serio mi vida?

James asintió ante la pregunta de Sirius.

-Tic, tac, tic…. Dejen sus choterías para cuando estén solos ¿quieren? –comentó un exasperado Remus

-Mejor vamos a desayunar-opinó Peter.

El resto del día Sirius se la pasó con un gran conflicto interno por lo que tendría que hacer. Hasta que terminaron las clases…

No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde andaría Snape, así que tomó el mapa del Merodeador y pudo ver que se encontraba en la biblioteca, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, tomó aire y entró con paso decidido. El susodicho, se encontraba en uno de los estantes más ocultos a la vista del resto, lo cual agradeció; se encontraba de espaldas, leyendo los títulos en los lomos de los libros.

El de los ojos grises se acercó lentamente, inhalando profundamente a cada paso, hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros de él, se detuvo, su corazón latía rápidamente, presa de la adrenalina y el nervio por cumplir el reto.

Severus sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó para ver de quien se trataba; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de uno de los Gryffindor que más odiaba: Sirius Black y, que se encontraba preso entre su cuerpo y la estantería, pero aún más grande fue la sorpresa cuando sintió como las manos de su enemigo tocaba su culo.

Cuando Sirius ya no pudo más, le soltó y completamente sonrosado se dio la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca e ir a su dormitorio, donde esperaría la llegada de los demás, dejando a un anonadado Snape.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, Sirius tocó su sien con la varita y un hilo gelatinoso de color plata salió y fue depositado en el pequeño pensadero. Una vez que estaba listo, todos observaron el momento en que el reto era cumplido.

-Jajajaja… Miren la cara de Snape –sereía en el piso Peter.

-Sí…jajaja…-También Remus se reía, aunque con mucho más control- jajaja…aunque por la cara que puso…jajaja… yo creo que le gustó…. Jajajajaja…

-Pues no lo hice para que le gustara –Respondió un molesto Sirius- sino por cumplir con un juego estúpido¿Qué no lo ven?

-No –contestó James- pues el reto sólo consistía en tocarle las nalgas no en darles un masaje…

* * *

_Y es hora de contestar los reviews!_

_;-)_

_**pupi-chan: **Bueno, pues aquí tienes la actualización... en realidad no tardé tanto porque ya tenía escrito este capítulo también, pero bueno... tendré que comenzara a escribir el tercero... espero aprovechar mis días libres por el carnaval... jejejeje..._

_**Florence Rose:** Pues si te das cuenta el raiting es PG-13 por que después me gustaría entrar con un poquito de lemon, pero no estoy segura, depende de cómo vaya evolucionando la historia, porque aunque ya está planeada, conforme voy escribiendo, se va modificando... lo que sí puedo decir es que después habrá muchos sentimientos... ;-)_

_**BlackLady: **Bueno... me sacó un poco de onda el comentario de "yo lo hago x él!", pero bueno... si así lo quieres, haré de cuenta que no lo leí...jejeje... Bueno, tal vez dirán que estoy un poco loquita, pero no me gusta la pareja de Sirius y Remus, prefiero verlo con Snape... no sé porqué... y bueno... aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado..._


	3. Algo más que un castigo

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-Jajajaja… Miren la cara de Snape –se reía en el piso Peter._

_-Sí…jajaja…-También Remus se reía, aunque con mucho más control- jajaja…aunque por la cara que puso…jajaja… yo creo que le gustó…. Jajajajaja…_

_-Pues no lo hice para que le gustara –Respondió un molesto Sirius- sino por cumplir con un juego estúpido¿Qué no lo ven?_

_-No –contestó James- pues el reto sólo consistía en tocarle las nalgas no en darles un masaje…_

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**ES ALGO MÁS QUE UN CASTIGO**

Ante el Comentario hecho por James, la reacción de Sirius fue de enojo…

Chinga mucho tu madre –le dijo a James, mientras le enseñaba el dedo de en medio y después salía de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Te pasaste –le comentó Remus a James.

¿Yooo, yo sólo le hice una observación –dijo de una manera no muy convencida, viendo a Lupin, quien le regresó una mirada de reproche- Ok, ok, tal vez sí me pasé… me voy a disculpar.

Mejor espera un momento a que se le baje un poco lo histérico.

Tienes razón Peter, creo que será lo mejor.

Sirius se encontraba molesto, no entendía a ciencia cierta porqué, conocía muy bien a James y sabía que sacaba comentarios sarcásticos muy a menudo, pero sin embargo él nunca se enojaba con su amigo, por el contrario, comenzaban pequeñas riñas sumamente amistosas, en las que al final reían sin parar. Pero ahora fue distinto, algo en su interior ardió.

De manera inconsciente salió de la torre de Griffyndor, para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía, un lugar al que acudía constantemente cuando se sentía abrumado o simplemente tenía ganas de pensar.

Al llegar tomó asiento en el piso y recargo su espalda en una pared, con una pierna recogida y otra estirada, viendo hacia el cielo. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente, por su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer todos los sucesos de los últimos cuatro días; primero, cómo comenzó todo el asunto, con un juego que el tonto de Peter había propuesto, después el primer día para cumplir el reto, donde Peter les enseñó como había hecho enojar a la profesora McGonagal, que iba vestida de verde, diciéndole en uno de los pasillos "esa de verde, me lo muerde"… por su parte, Remus tuvo que declarársele a su prima Bellatrix, a él le había tocado el reto propuesto por él, se le "declaró" dentro del salón vacío de defensa contra las artes oscuras y para sorpresa de todos, ella tomó la barbilla de Moony para plantarle un buen beso, ante el bochorno de Remus, para luego decirle muy amablemente que era muy lindo, pero no de su tipo y que no podrían tener nada.

En cuanto al segundo día y al desafío de James, recordaba las imágenes de cuando el chico de anteojos se levantó de su mesa durante el desayuno y se dirigió corriendo donde el director, para pedirle que le autografiara una tarjeta coleccionable de las ranas de chocolate.

Al día siguiente había pasado todo lo de su reto y la forma en que lo había cumplido.

Su mente se puso en blanco un momento, para después recordar la sensación del momento en la biblioteca, estaba tan cerca de él que pudo sentir su respiración… sus manos, recordaron lo suave que estaba aquel culo que habían tocado y, sin pensarlo, sus manos se estiraron y tomaron la posición que tenían en el momento, comenzándolas a mover como entonces, todo esto lo recordaba, hasta que dio un suspiro y dijo en voz alta:

 Pero qué me pasa!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, renegando de todo lo que había recordado y, sobretodo, de cómo lo había hecho, se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Sirius se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la torre de su casa, pues ya había pasado el "toque de queda" y probablemente, por ahí, en uno de los pasillos anduvieran el señor Filch y su apestosa gata la señora Norris.

Su camino por los pasillos del castillo ocurrió sin ningún accidente. Al llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda tuvo que despertarla para que lo dejara pasar, después, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación de los chicos de sexto año; una vez allí, se colocó la pijama rápidamente y se acostó.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana, James fue el primero en levantarse, lo hizo silenciosamente, para no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, se calzó las pantunflas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sirius.

Para Sirius Black había sido una mala noche, no descansó como él lo hubiese querido, tenía el sueño bastante ligero esa mañana, porlo que en cuanto James se sentó en su cama, despertó. Con suvaes movimientos se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, cuando pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo, habló en susurros:

¿Qué quieres James?

Pues... disculparme

¿Y eso?

Es sólo que creo que ayer me pasé un poco de lanza contigo, en verdad, no quise hacerte enojar con mi comentario, pero...

Don´t worry James, tal vez yo estaba un poco...

¿Irritable?

Sí, eso creo.

¿Amigos? –preguntó James ofreciéndole la mano.

Para siempre –aseguró Sirius mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro.

Una vez que todos bajaron a desayunar, caminaban por los pasillos antes de entrar a su clase de transformaciones, misma que compartían con los odiosos Slytherins.

Juar¿qué haremos este día cerebro? –dijo Colagusano

Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Pinky, digo, Colagusano –respondió James.

¿Robaremos comida de las cocinas? –sugirió Peter.

No, tratar de conquistar a Lily... Muaj, ja,ja,ja,ja... (risa maniática)

··U (gotitas en las caras de los demás)

Eso, ni lo sueñes Potter –era la voz de Lily Evans que venía de atrás de James, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica hasta ese momento.

Lily, querida, dicúlpame, pero es que si tu aceptaras salir conmigo –mientras decía esto tomaba a la chica de la cintura- te convencerías de cuanto te quiero y...

El monólogo de James fue interrumpido por una tremenda cachetada que Evans le había soltado sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Que idiota eres –Y dejando a un adolorido James en el pasillo, ella entró al salón de McGonagall.

Amigo, más claro que el agua no puede estar. –opinó Sirius.

Si, mejor será que te vayas olvidando de ella –asintió Remus.

¿Para qué¿Para que tú mi amigo prefecto tenga el paso libre para quitarme al amor de mi vida?

¿-Pero que tonterías dices Prongs?

¡Ay Remus, por favor! No es un secreto el hecho de que al ser ustedes dos los prefectos de nuestro curso, se han logrado llevar muy bien

Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tus paranoias.

 Mis qué!

Chavos, cuando éste –dijo Remus señalando a James- deje de alucinar, me avisan –y dando media vuelta Lupin también entró al salón de clases.

Prongs, creo que te acabas de pasar con Moony.-advirtió Sirius.

¿Yoooo? Si él fue el que me dijo paranoico

Por que lo eres.

¿Tú también te vas a poner en mi contra Canuto?-dijo James mientras que hacía le hacía pucherosa Sirius.

No, sólo quiero hacerte ver que Remus es un buen amigo y que jamás te haría una idiotez como la que propusiste.

¿Sabes? Viéndolo así... creo que soy bien idiota.

¿Crees?

Déjalo así Padfoot.

Jovencitos, Buenos días

Buenos días profesora McGonagall –saludaron Peter, James y Sirius a coro a la maestra que había salido del aula por ellos.

¿Se van a quedar ahí en el pasillo o van a aceptar mi invitación para asistir a clase?

En silencio, los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar para entrar al salón de clases y, cuando pasaron frente a la profesora, les dijo:

Posteriormente les comunicaré su castigo por llegar tarde.

Pero profesora –se aventuró a argumentar Sirius- ¿no correspondería sólo quitarnos puntos de casa?

Tal vez con otros alumnos, pero no con ustedes, ya basta de que Gryffindor pierda puntos por su culpa, será mejor que reciban un castigo. Pasen y tomen sus asientos.

En la clase, Minerva McGonagall comenzó a explicar de manera detallada un complicado hechizo de invisibilidad, las consecuencias de un conjuro mal logrado y un montón de cosas más. Caminaba entre los pupitres de sus alumnos, y mientras hablaba veía como unos tomaban notas de aquello que decía, en especial un cierto Slytherin que no dejaba ni una pausa sin escribir, tal pareciera que se encontraba transcribiendo la clase, palabra por palabra.

Por un rato más la profesora siguió con este ritmo, hasta que, intrigada por la conducta de dicho alumno, decidió callar unos momentos y colocarse detrás de su asiento.

Como había supuesto, el alumno no dejó de escribir, pues en realidad se encontraba haciendo la tarea de otra materia, para ser más exactos, de Pociones, esto lo pudo comprobrar McGonagall al agacharse un poco más para leer y, aprovechando su posición sorprendió a su alumno, hablándole en el oido.

Severus Snape, espero que también ocupe tiempo en Pociones para realizar mis tareas o sino me sentiría decepcionada de usted.

Yo... -la primera reacción de Severus fue brincar del susto de oir la voz de la maestra tan cerca de él- realmente lo siento, ya verá que no se volverá a repetir...

Así es, no se repetirá –dijo mientras Minerva mientras caminaba a su escritorio- Queda usted castigado, su actividad se la confirmaré más tarde... Y ahora, continuando con la clase...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante la comida a los chicos les llegaron lechuzas con los avisos de sus respectivos castigos. Peter y James habían sido asignados para ayudar a limpiar los invernaderos, mientras que a Sirius le había tocado asistir a la bibliotecaria a recolocar los estantes para hacer espacio para los nuevos libros.

Bueno, pues al parecer no me tocó algo tan malo...jejeje... –celebró Sirius.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El reloj marcaba diez minutos antes de las ocho y Severus Snape recorría los pasillos para llegar al lugar de su castigo, le parecía increíble la manera en que se había hecho acreedor a ese correctivo. La culpa la tenía ese Sirius Black, que le había ocupado tanto la mente con lo que le había hecho, que la noche anterior no había podido concentrarse en su tarea de Pociones y por eso había querido aprovechar la hora de McGonagall para hacerla.

Supongo que esto no puede empeorar –exclamó en voz alta mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y tras unos pasos más llegaba a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Madame Prince (NdA: creo que así se llama la bibliotecaria, la verdad no recuerdo y no tengo mis libros a la mano) se encontraba allí, con otro alumno: Sirius Black.

Que bueno que has llegado Severus, ahora podemos comenzar. –Mostrándoles un papel les comentó- Este es el diagrama de cómo deben quedar los estantes, así los deben colocar. Confío en que lo podrán hacer, yo regresó en una hora para ver como van.

¿Pero cómo, no se va a quedar con nosotros? –Preguntó un nerviosos Sirius

No, no puedo, tengo una reunión con el director, pero no se preocupen, yo regreso en una hora.

Y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a un par de anonadados chicos.

Tratando a toda costa de cruzar miradas, Severus fue quien propuso:

Bueno, creo que debemos empezar para acabar cuanto antes.

Sí –aceptó Sirius- ¿empezamos por el fondo a la derecha?

Está bien.

Como no les habían prohibido el uso de su magia, utilizaron hechizos levitadores. Cada quien trabajaba un estante a la vez, trabajaban espalda con espalda, ambos concentrados sólo en lo que estaban haciendo.

En eso se encontraba Sirius cuando a la mitad de la levitación de su estantería le dieron unas ganas terribles de estornudar, "aguanta, aguanta" fue lo que pensó, pero no fue suficiente.

¡Aachuuuuu!

Fue lo que Snape escuchó antes de un grito de "se caen"" por parte de Sirius, ante tal alboroto, Severus volteó a ver que pasaba, para encontrarse con una avalancha de libros, a la vez que un Sirius asustado caía sobre él.

Así, en el piso, uno sobre el otro, no pudieron evitar más que sus miradas chocaran mientras que a su alrededor había una lluvia de libros.

Snape sentía el peso del cuerpo de Sirius sobre él. Estaban tan cerca. Sirius percibía la respiración de Severus. Ambos percibían el calor del otro.

Las palabras no lograban salir de sus bocas. Black, pudo ver un extraño brillo en los labios de Snape, a la vez que Severus veía cuan carnosos eran los de Sirius. Era una sensación tan extraña, sentirse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con esas ansias locas de probar la piel del otro.

Sentían que ya no podrían aguantar más, sólo los separaban unos centímetros, cada vez menos.

Y mientras los dos se olvidaban de todo, sus labios se fundían en un ansioso beso

* * *

_Hola!_

_Jajajaja... espero que les haya gustado, pues de verdad disfruté escribiéndolo, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que antes me dediqué a escribir mi capítulo atrasado de "Diario de una conquista" (otro de mis fics que les invito a leer), pues poco faltaba para que hiciera dos meses sin actualizar..._

_Disculpen que los diálogos no se distingan muy buen, pues aparecen sin guiones, pero el editor barato de me los quitó y por más que se los ponga, no me los admite... Por cierto, traté de hacer este capi de un largo un poco más decente que los dos anteriores... ok?_

_Bueno, ahora si... veamos los reviews..._

_**Marth Mt: **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario… bueno, pues sí, la inroducción del primer capítulo es de cuando lo meten a la casa de los gritos, no sé, se me hizo un buen punto de partida para contar la historia en flashback... En cuanto a lo que su reto fue el peor, no lo sé, depende de la perspectiva, pero el reto que más me agradó escribir e imaginar fue el de Remus ... Y bueno.. ya tienes aquí el tercer capi..._

_**RociodeLuna: **Bueno, aquí tienes la tercera entrega de mi fanfiction... de verdad espero que sea de tu agrado.. y gracias por leer y dejar un review, eso me hace muy feliz XD ... ya vamos avanzando un poquito más en la historia, aunque todavía le cuelga bastante..._

_**Megumi D. sxs:** Hola! Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar... bueno, lo de Sirius y James es sólo un sarcasmo, me base en esa actitud en unos amigos, que les encanta estarse molestando de esa manera, aunque hay un tercero al que desesperan cuando se ponen así... jejeje... por eso la reacción de Moony... aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería muy entretenido escribir un Sirius/James... creo que ya me lo estoy imaginando...Muaj,jajajaja... Y bueno, creo que a mi tampoco me molestaría en absoluto recibir cierto tipo de acoso por Padfoot XD, aunque de Snape no estoy segura... Por lo mientras aquí tienes ya el tercer capítulo, que lo hayas disfrutado!_

_**BlackLady: **Hola! Gracias por tu segundo review! Bueno, pues aquí tienes ya el tercer capítulo, donde vienen los retos de los demás y como fue que lo llevaron a cabo, como ya le dije a Martha Mt, el que más disfruté al imaginar fue el de Moony, me causó mucha gracia... jajaja... Además, suponía que alguien me iba a preguntar sobre lo que les había tocado a los otros ;-) ... Espero que te hayan gustado las consecuencias que se vieron en este capítulo... y todavía hay más...jejejejeje..._

_**Florence Rose: **Hi! Pues me alegra que te haya divertido, porque esa e mi meta, compartir un poco de mis locas ideas y que las disfruten tanto o más que yo al escribirlas... se que efectivamente, como dices, el "encuentro" fue algo corto, pero no quería presionarlos tanto, digo, creo que de pos i estoy haciendo que las cosas se den un tanto rápido, como para que en su primer "encuentro" ocurriera algo más... la reacción de Sirius fue esa porque en el fondo le gustó lo que sintió, pero no quiere aceptarlo, como ya vimos al inicio de este chapy y la de Snape, pues la supiste leer muy bien, en el fondo (muy en el fondo) lo quería, pues como dice el título "Del odio al amor..." ... Aquí tienes el tercer capi. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias por el review!_

_**Gabriel black: **Uy! Compartimos apellido…jijijiji… cuál será nuestra relación? Yo soy esposa y tú?...jajajaja... dejando de lado mis locuras... antes que nada gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar un review... tú lo has dicho, es tan poco convencional esta pareja que les da un "algo" extra de encanto jaja... ahora paso a auxiliarte con los pasos para subir un fic (te hubiera contestado antes a tu mail, pero no los dejaste, así que hasta ahora que actualizo lo hago): Primero, debes tener una cuenta de usuario: en la página principal, donde dice "REGISTER" das clic y metes tus datos, una vez activada tu cuenta, después de un lapso de tres días podrás comenzar a subir fanfics... entra donde dice "LOG IN" y con tu e-mail y tu password (el cual escogiste en la página de register, no el password que utilizas normalmente para revisar tu correo) vas a entrar a otra parte de la página, donde te aparecerá el Menú de manera vertical en la parte izquierda de la pantalla, vas donde dice "Document manager"... guarda tu capítulo en un archivo (yo los hago en Word). Y en la parte de hasta abajo te va a pedir que le pongas un nombre al archivo para que lo identifiques (muy útil si vas a subir varios archivos a la vez), después te aparece que eligas una opción de presentación, te recomiendo que dejes la predeterminada, por último le das clic al botón para examinar y escoger la ubicación de tu archivo y una vez que esté listo das clic en el botón gris de "Upload"... Luego te aparecerá un mensaje que dirá "Document uploaded successful clic here to preview", le vas a dar clic en el "clic here" y te aparecerá una revisión de tu archivo, para que cheques que no se haya comido ciertos signos de puntuación, comas, acentos, etc... una vez que estés conforme le das en en botón moradito del final._

_En el menú de la izquierda escoge la opción "Create story" y te aparecerán las clausulas para subir una historia y hasta abajo las secciones principales, escoges una (en este caso "Books") y se desplegarán las secciones secundarias en orden alfabético y en inglés, una vez escogido (en este caso Harry Potter), se abrirá otrá página donde escogerá cosas como el lenguaje el "rating" o público apto para leer tu historia, idioma, géneros, personajes y escribirás un "summary" o resumen de lo que se trata tu historia, después, escogerás el documento de tu historia, le das clic al botón morado (que si no mal me acuerdo dirá algo como "Save as" o "Save changes")... Con esto terminas de subir tu fanfic y 24 horas después, se verán los resultados en la página y los demás podrán leer tu creación._

_Disculpa que haya sido tan explicativa (o al menos así traté de escribir), pero es que no se que tanto quieres saber o apartir de que paso, así que... bueno, espero que haya sido de ayuda..._

_**Joanne Distte: **CAPI 1: Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi mensaje en la comunidad! En ese panel fuiste la única que se pasó por acá y dejo reviews... te lo agradezco enormemente... Y bueno, aunque no es una pareja muy convencional, bueno, creo que puede funcionar... CAPI 2: Ya lo sé, no se lee mucho de estos dos, pero bueno, las musas me dictan esta historia y yo no puedo resistirme...jejejeje... Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic... y bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo... + Besitos pa´ti también XD_

_**Marin Black: **Hey! Otro Black! Pues cuantos somos? Jejejeje... Me da gusto que te hayas decidido a visitar mi historia y sobre todo a dejar un review, mil gracias! Se que esta pareja no es muy convencional... pero bueno, a mi me agrada la idea y por eso la escribí para compartirla, me da mucha felicidad que sean varios los que ya la han leido... se que no participo mucho en la comu de los Weavers pero que bien que lo poco que digo sea escuchado, no?... Que bueno que te haya causado gracia y bueno, puede que el trasero de Snape no sea una maravilla, pero creeme que hay varias personitas que ya quisieran... yo más bien quisiera que Siriusito me lo tocara a mi...jejejeje..._

_P.D. A todos un millón de gracias y un montón de besitos! Siento que los amo! Muchas gracias a todos por leer... creanme que fue la mayor cantidad de reviews que he tenido que contestar en mi vida... GRACIAS POR HACERLO POSIBLE... sólo espero que ese ánimo no decaiga y que me escriban así sea para decirme que mi historia es un asco o que está bien.. lo que sea, será bienvenido..._

_ESTOY EUFÓRICA POR RECIBIR TODOS ESTOS REVIEW!_

_MUUUUUACK!_


	4. Mirando las estrellas

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_Las palabras no lograban salir de sus bocas. Black, pudo ver un extraño brillo en los labios de Snape, a la vez que Severus veía cuan carnosos eran los de Sirius. Era una sensación tan extraña, sentirse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con esas ansias locas de probar la piel del otro._

_Sentían que ya no podrían aguantar más, sólo los separaban unos centímetros, cada vez menos._

_Y mientras los dos se olvidaban de todo, sus labios se fundían en un ansioso beso..._

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**MIRANDO LAS ESTRELLAS 

No sabían a ciencia cierta porque lo estaban haciendo, sólo entendían que tenían la necesidad de hacerlo.

La conciencia del lugar donde estaban o de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, no existía, simplemente estaban entregados al instante. No sabían cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado, sin embargo, pudieron oír un ruido que amenazó el momento. Se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, no se detenían, cada vez estaban más cerca.

Con el pulso acelerado y, sonrojados, tuvieron que romper el roce de sus bocas, para, aún nerviosos pararse del suelo y aparentar que todo estaba igual que siempre.

El sonido de las pisadas acercándose retumbaba en sus oídos, cada vez era mayor el ruido, aunque tal vez, sólo fuera por sus conciencias y su temor de ser traicionados por algún indicio de que allí había ocurrido algo más que un castigo.

Mientras intentaban retomar sus actividades pendientes, los pasos cesaron. Madame Prince había llegado y estaba viéndolos trabajar, hasta que después de un par de minutos por fin les habló a los chicos.

**-**Bien muchachos, ya han trabajado mucho, sólo faltan esos dos estantes, yo los acomodo y váyanse a descansar.

**-**¿Está Usted segura? –habló Sirius.

**-**Sí, claro- respondió la bibliotecaria.

**-**Bueno, en ese caso ya me voy- replicó Snape

**-**¿Eh? Sí, hasta mañana- se despidió Sirius.

-Hasta mañana a los dos.

No les tomó más de veinticinco pasos salir de la biblioteca y hallarse en la puerta, lugar donde cada uno tomaría camino a su sala común.

SIRIUS y SNAPE:Yoo…

Silencio, sólo se miraron a los ojos.

**-**Sólo…Buenas noches…-tartamudeó Snape.

**-**Sí, igualmente.

Y cada uno tomó su propio rumbo. Snape hacia la sala de Slytherin y Sirius a la torre de Gryffindor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Su experiencia en besos se limitaba a la adquirida en los juegos de botella, a los cuales asistía obligado, no era algo que hubiese sentido como una necesidad ni mucho menos llamado su atención, todo lo contrario, siempre despreciaba el sentimentalismo y hacia menos cualquier asomo de emoción por su parte.

Pero ahora, sólo unos segundos de contacto, le hacían cuestionarse y replantearse lo que siempre había practicado. Era imposible atribuirle todo eso a su "enemigo", por lo que se dijo a si mismo.

**-**Necesito estudiar y olvidar todas estas tonterías.

Y continuo su camino hacia el calabozo-sala común de Slytherin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

En el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año…

-Moony ¿Qué vamos a hacer el próximo fin de semana?- preguntó James.

**-**Ustedes no van a hacer nada.- respondió Remus

**-**Pero es Luna llena.

**-**Por eso mismo…

**-**Mira, ya hace cuatro meses que logramos transformarnos con éxito, así que aunque no quieras…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para dar paso a Sirius Black, que regresaba de su castigo. James, fue a recibirlo y lo tomó del hombro.

**-**¡Padfoot, al fin has llegado!-festejó James

**- **Sí, que bien.- dijo con indiferencia Sirius.

**-**Pues me vas a ayudar a convencer a este –dijo mientras señalaba a Remus- de que la próxima semana es nuestra oportunidad para ir al fin con él.

**-**¿Cómo¿No quiere?

**-**No, dice que estamos locos.

**-**Es que de verdad lo están- les advirtió Lupin.

**-**¡Vamos, Moony! –comenzó a alegar Sirius, mientras se cambiaba el uniforme por la pijama- Ya conseguimos transformarnos y todo salió bien, además de que investigamos y sólo eres peligroso para los humanos, no para los animales.

**-**¡SI, OK! Pero también entiéndanme a mí, no quiero que se arriesguen-habló Moony

**-**Tonterías –dijo James tratando de restar importancia a los comentarios de Remus.

Jjjj…. Sjjjeje….jjjj….haa…jjjj…..

**-**¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lupin

Los ronquidos de Padfoot** – **dijo James con una gotita en la cabeza ¬¬U

- Oye… -mirada traviesa de Remus.

- ¿Qué? - cara de "yo no rompo ni un plato" de James.

**-**¡BOLITA! –Gritó Remus.

El primero en caer sobre Sirius fue Remus, el siguiente fue James, cuando comprendió la acción de Moony y, después, Colagusano.

**-**¡Aire! – gimió Sirius.

-Peter ¿De dónde rayos saliste! –preguntó Remus.

**-**¡Malditas ballenas, ya bájense!

**-**¿A mi qué me dices? Dile a Peter. –indicó James

**-**¡Me van a sacar la cena cabrones! –fue el grito de Padfoot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape se encontraba acostado en su cama, tenía tiempo que llevaba practicando el poner en blanco su mente antes de dormir, pero esa noche no lo conseguía, lo tenía completamente aturdido lo sucedido el día anterior y en esa misma noche. Le sorprendía su actitud y, sobretodo, la de su enemigo, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que el "Don Juan" de la escuela fuera homosexual, ni mucho menos que en ese caso se fuera a fijar en él.

-¿Fijarse en mí¿Qué me pasa? Tal pareciera que acepto que entre ese y yo, esté pasando algo.

Por su lado, a Sirius Black le pasaba algo similar, a pesar de que la charla con sus amigos lo había despejado y le había permitido conciliar el sueño, en la mitad de la noche un sentimiento extraño le despertó, era más bien una incertidumbre, pues jamás había dudado sobre sus preferencias sexuales. El era como el "macho man" de la escuela y no se podía permitir ese tipo de malentendido.

-Ya Black, deja de pensar –se da una palmada en la frente-. La culpa de esto la tienen los estúpidos de tus amigos.

Y echándose la almohada sobre la cara, decidió volver a dormir.

* * *

Al siguiente día, después de un inicio tranquilo de clases, aquellas materias que tocaban al medio día, parecían casi insoportables, en esta ocasión, estaban en la materia de transformaciones. Remus y James compartían mesa, Peter se sentaba con Frank Longbottom y Sirius y Lily era otra mesa.

Sentado en las bancas de adelante se encontraba Severus, con otro Slytherin.

Durante la clase, Sirius se encontraba muy callado, aparentemente prestando atención a la clase, sin embargo, Lily era otra cosa, se encontraba bastante encrespada por un pequeño asunto que la sacaba de concentración... Era Snape que cada dos minutos volteaba a verla.

-Maldito- dijo Lily.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Black.

-Maldito.

-?

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no es a ti, sino para Snape que toda la clase se la ha pasado viendo hacia acá.

En ese momento, Sirius, curioso, dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento de Snape, con lo cual sus miradas se cruzaron, para después romper el contacto.

Severus, aunque estaba consciente de que sólo se habían visto por un par de segundos, le parecía que el tiempo se había suspendido, quedando tan sólo ellos dos.

-¿Qué acaso tengo monos en la cara?- reclamó Lily.

-No, yo creo que más bien quiere mirar a la ventana- dijo Sirius, señalando a la ventana de atrás.

-Tal vez...

Y en la mesa de James y Remus, el primero sostenía con el puño su pluma, presionándola fuertemente, hasta que se escuchó un "crac" y su mano se manchó de tinta.

-Tranquilo¿qué te pasa?- dijo Moony sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Esa maldita serpiente grasosa...

-¿Snape? – James asintió con la cabeza.

-Ha estado volteando toda la clase a ver a Lily...

-No lo creo, de seguro es a otra cosa.

-¿Acaso insinúas que Lily no tiene importancia?

-¡No para nada! No quise decir eso, es sólo que... OLVÍDALO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

El reloj marcó la una de la tarde, la hora de salida de esa clase. Despidiendo apresuradamente a los alumnos, la profesora McGonagall esperó a que salieran todos del salón para cerrar con llave y retirarse rápidamente, tenía como deber vigilar que los elfos sirvieran la comida correctamente.

Los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse, para dirigirse al gran salón, James y compañía, esperaron, junto con un grupo de Slytherins. Cuando la mayoría ya se habían ido James se adelantó sacando su varita, apuntándola a...

-Snivellus...

-¿Qué rayos quieres Potter?

-Saber porque te la pasaste viendo a mi Lily.

Cuando Sirius vio lo que su amigo tramaba se aproximo rápido a él.

-Por favor –Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio- yo jamás pensaría en juntarme con una sangre sucia.

-Taran...

Pero antes de que Cornamenta pudiera terminar la maldición, sintió una mano que le detenía el brazo en el que tenía la varita, al voltear, pudo ver a Sirius.

-Déjalo.

-¿Pero no oíste lo que dijo de Lily! –exclamó James totalmente indignado.

-Sí pero...

-Esto no se queda así.

-¡SÓLO DÉJALO¿QUIERES! –visiblemente exaltado, Sirius soltó el brazo de James para darse la vuelta y salir de ese corredor.

James volteó a ver a Snape y aún con rabia en la voz le advirtió:

-Sólo porque Sirius me lo pidió, sino, ya te estuvieras retractando de tus palabras.

Snape sólo había contemplado la escena, había visto los ojos verdes de Potter abiertos por la sorpresa y, los ojos grises del otro chico, aparentemente arder, deseoso de que se hiciera su voluntad. Simplemente, no sabía que explicación darle a los hechos.

Por su lado, James caminaba por delante de Peter y Remus hacia el comedor, hasta que de pronto dejó salir uno de sus pensamientos.

-Pocas veces le he visto esa mirada a Sirius. ¿Qué le estará pasando?

Peter y Remus sólo se miraron en señal de "ni idea".

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, pudieron ver que Padfoot ya se encontraba ahí, solo, comiendo, a su alrededor estaban vacíos tres lugares para sus amigos, los cuales, sin más, caminaron hacia el lugar y tomaron asiento.

Sirius se encontraba visiblemente más calmado, se podía decir que casi normal, por lo que James se decidió a lanzar su pregunta.

-¿Porqué me detuviste Padfoot?

-Mmm –se encogió de hombros.

-Anda dime tu sabes que se merecía que le diera una lección.

-Sí, tal vez... pero es que ya tenía mucha hambre –dijo Sirius dejando de ver su plato y mejor ver la cara de su amigo- y pues ya sabes que cuando no como me pongo de malas.

-Bueno... ya que, otro día será... además, con Snivellus nunca faltan razones.

-Sí- dijo Sirius y devolvió su mirada al plato, de pronto, había perdido todo interés en su chuleta, pues sabía que le acababa de mentir a su mejor amigo; sin embargo, siguió comiendo, sólo para no hacer más aparente lo que tal vez se empezaba a sospechar.

* * *

Al terminar el día, se disculpó con sus amigos y dijo que iría a la lechucería. Pero en realidad se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, "su lugar" del castillo, ese espacio al que recurría cada vez que algún pensamiento o emoción lo embargaba y necesitaba meditar sobre ello.

Sacó de su bolsillo un aparatito muggle llamado discman, el cual había comprado en sus últimas vacaciones, cuando un día se escapó al Londres muggle, aunque no tenía baterías, la magia existente en la atmósfera del castillo, permitía que este funcionara. Pulsó el botón de Play y comenzó a escuchar en sus audífonos un disco llamado "Best of world music", el primer track era de Lorena Mackennitt, llamado "Tango to Evora".

Pasó cierto tiempo ahí, acostado sobre el piso, observando fijamente las estrellas, hasta que pudo ver a esa que buscaba, su protectora: Siro, la cual nunca le había parecido tan lejana como hoy.

-Vivir sólo, en el espacio, alejado de los demás –dejó salir sus pensamientos en voz alta- te debe ahorrar un montón de problemas¿no, todo deber ser más sencillo, sólo se trata de ti... pero bueno, en algún momento debes sentir soledad... Creo que a ti te hace falta un poco de compañía y a mi un poco de soledad... ¿cambiamos?... No, pensándolo bien, mejor no, eso sería cobarde de mi parte... lo que pasa es que estoy cambiando y no lo quiero aceptar... no quiero...

Cuando se paró para ahora sentarse, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la sombra de alguien que se encontraba recargado en el alfeizar de la torre. Esa persona se irguió y caminó hacia donde Sirius lo pudiera ver mejor.

Cuando la luz de la luna dio en su rostro, haciéndolo visible, Sirius tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que a quien estaba viendo era real. No sabía que hacer, sólo se quitó los audífonos y los puso a un lado junto al discman, sin apagar el aparato.

La persona que había permanecido de pie se sentó junto a él, cuando quedaron sus caras a la misma altura, las mejillas de Padfoot adquirieron un tono rojizo, al igual que las de su acompañante.

-Sev... Severus... ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Sirius.

-Sólo vine a pensar... pero parece que el destino me cruzó en tu camino...

-Eso parece.

-No te hubieras molestado –soltó Snape.

-¿De qué?

-De detener a Potter.

-Lo hice sin pensar –dijo un avergonzado Sirius.

-Me di cuenta.

Otro rato de silencio, en el que Sirius se recargó cansado en la pared.

Severus lo jaló suavemente, de tal forma que lo hizo recostarse en sus piernas.

La turbación de Sirius Black fue mayor, no sabía lo que hacía, pero su brazo derecho se enredó en el cuello de Severus Snape, halándolo hacia él... ambos sabían lo que a continuación venía, ambos lo deseaban, ambos corazones marcaron un mismo ritmo.

Era tal el silencio que de los audífonos se podía escuchar provenir el canto de Sara Mclachlan en "Angel".

* * *

_**MIL PERDONES!**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado demasiado en actualizar y también se que nada más por eso merezco de castigo ser tratada con el látigo del desprecio y no recibir reviews... pero también espero que se compadezcan de mí y no lo hagan... por favor, comprendan, pero mi musa y yo nos divorciamos, el proceso fue largo y doloroso... al parecer, ya me estoy recuperando, pues he encontrado a una nueva musa maravillosa, a penas nos estamos conociendo y empezando a salir, pero al parecer todo va por muy buen camino... así que creo que seguiré en el ritmo semanal de actualizaciones o cuando menos (dependiendo de mis tareas) cada dos semanitas...**_

_**Y ahora, paso a agradecer los reviews brindados por ustedes, lectores, en el chapy anterior...**_

_**Hermione-Mai: **Mira pequeña... si no te gustan este tipo de cosas ni las leas, creo que al principio menciona que esto es un Slash... así que si entras y lees atente a las consecuencias... por otra parte... GRACIAS por el review! Se que te cuesta mucho trabajo dejar uno, así que realmente lo aprecio y lo agradezco, a pesar de que fue casi obligado ¬¬..._

_**BlackLady:** A mi también me causó muchísima gracia lo de Remus también, creo que era la persona ideal para esa prueba... me imagino que Bella casi se lo comió vivo jejeje... Y pena, creo que es demasiado para sentir por Peter, más bien, lástima...(maldito traidor)... Y perdón por la larga espera, ojalá este capítulo la haya sabido recompensar..._

_**Gabriel black: **Cuñao! Jejeje… XD Creo que las consecuencias ya se han visto en este capítulo... todavía hay un poquito más antes de que quede algo establecido... ya lo verás en el próximo capi... tentativamente llamado "Qué somos?"_

_**TercySScloe: **Hola! Jejeje.. creo que sí, si soy cruel y la prueba está en como he cortado nuevamente, este capítulo ... Gracias por tu calificación para este fic... lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, de verdad...pero espero haberte recompensado con este capi un tanto más largo que los anteriores. GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_**Marin Black: **Marincita! Pipi! Hija mía…. Lamento tanto la espera, realmente no estaba en mis planes... se que tenemos tiempo sin saber la una de la otra, pero bueno... por el momento, te presento mi cuarto chapy de este fic... te agradezco el que lo hayas leido, y tus coemtarios también... la verdad a mi también me encantaría ser Snape y más ahorita que lo tiene recostado sobre su regazo! ... en fin... James, sigue todavía un poco paranoico, pero bueno, quién se iba a imaginar que las miradas eran para Sirius! Nadie!_

_**Joanne Distte: **Me siento halagada! Otra weaver que se pasa por mi fic... en fin... el de InuYasha ya también pronto tendrá su actualización ;) ... Jejeje... no te preocupes por el asquito hacia la pareja... de hecho, cualquier persona con Snape es casi difícil de imaginar, pero por lo mismo, me divierte mucho imaginar y escribir este fic ... Bueno... aquí tienes la continuación y... todavía ay más!_

_**Florence Rose: **Hola! GRACIAS por leer y tomarte un tiempecito para dejar un review! Aunque sea cortito ;) , pues gracias a eso se que me están leyendo... me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento, espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción... y bueno, ya veremos lo que se viene!_

_**Megumi Gabbiani:** Jajaja... gracias por el review! Creo que fue demasiado conciso en su calificación... que bien que te hayas decidido a leerlo y espero que después de este fic te siga pareciendo lindo +_

_**Rocío de Luna: **Jejeje... yo tampoco había leído una historia sobre ellos, de hecho, no se ni como llegó a mi esta ocurrencia, creo que son de las cosas que le debo agradecer a mi exmusa (no, no te me enojes linda Raven, tú eres una musa mil veces mejor)... Gracias por tus porras y aquí tienes el 4to. Capítulo..._

_**Akasha-bennington:** De nada por lo del link... me alegra que seas la 3ra. Weaver que lee este humilde fic ... Traté que el fic no perdiera ese aire de diversión en ciertos momentos, espero haberlo logrado... creo que la declaración de Remus a Bella causó furor, tal vez debería escribir la escena...jejeje... Y bueno, Snape no le mandó una maldición a Siri-pooh porque para empezar quedó estático de la sola impresión y segundo la enemistad que había entre ellos era más bien tensión sexual, como ya lo hará notar Lily en otro momento ;)... y espero haber complacido tu curiosidad respecto a los sentimientos de Snape, que aunque no es mucho, ya es algo, lo que pasa es que este fic está inclinado más hacia la visión de Sirius... Y no te preocupes, no me asusto, pues en ocasiones yo soy igual cuando leo un fic, me encanta andar pensando en todo lo que puede llegar a pasar Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!_

_**Agus y Moony: **Hola chicas! Por fin he llegado a la hora de contestar su review! Son la 4ta y 5ta. Weaver que me lee! Realmente es de emoción, además de que nunca había contestado tantos reviews en mi vida... 11... para un solo capítulo!... en fin... Gracias por decidirse a pasar a leer por acá, a este mi humilde rincón ;) jejeje... Yo se que mis anteriores capi eran muy cortos, por lo mismo este quise hacerlo más largo, en parte por la deuda de tiempo que tenía con los que me leían o leen, en estos momentos no lo sé... en cuanto a la forma de cortar el capi... Bueno... creo que en esta ocasión hice lo mismo! Pero les prometo que la continuación del momento no será tan cortante como la del beso en la biblioteca, viene una platiquilla interesante... el próximo chapy se llama "Qué somos?" (nombre tentativo) ... en cuanto a lo de si conozco Fusigi Yugi, me suena, la verdad no lo he visto, pero igual investigo y me aviento a hacer lo que propones... es un juego que siempre he querido jugar, pero mis amigos no se dejan, saben que para poner castigos soy bien maldosa y tal vez por eso no quieren... en fin... pobrecito Siriusín, siempre hay alguien que a la hora de la hora se quiere zafar, pero ni modos, con esos amigos fue muy inocente si creyó que lo iba a lograr! ... Así es Remus, se me hace "demasiado inglés", como que bien portado, educado, acorde a las circunstancias, etc... pero creo que en este chapy dejé que mostrara su lado travieso, al tener la idea para aplastar a Siri-boy mientras dormía ... en cuanto al fic de Star... bueno lo dudo mucho, a pesar de que me gusta, como que siento que no tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para aventarme a escribir algo sobre ellos... tal vez, pudiese ser uno con Universo Alterno, porque de otra forma, la verdad, lo veo difícil... ALTO! Mientras escribo estas lineas se me acaba de ocurrir algo para Padme y Anakin!... Bueno, lo desarrollaré ;-) ... Y en cuanto a la prenda de Remus, por lo mismo de ser tan diferentes, me causó gracia imaginar al pobre Moony ante tal predicamento, creo que habría que dedicar un espacio especial para esa escena, no creen? Y bueno, sí, ya se cual pareja prefieres para ella, aunque a mi me pase lo mismo que a Harry, nada más no la puedo ver como alguien cariñoso, merecedora de un amor tan lindo como el de Padfoot! TT ... De la conversación de James y Sirius, bueno... es que me encanta ver a los hombres que de verdad son amigos y estudiar sus amistades, no lo sé, es un pasatiempo, por lo que sólo tengo que recordar a mis buenos amigos y... LISTO! ... Y cuando describí la escena del beso, a mi también se me antojo! Hace tanto que no me pasa a mí eso! Pero bueno... GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR EL REVIEW! Las quiero mucho niñas... Muuuaaack+ ... Nos escribimos lueguito ;-) ... See ya! ... P.D. A sido la contestación más larga que he dado a un review. En word, llené más de media hoja!_

_**P.D. Espero que el largo del capítulo haya compensado de alguna manera la tardanza**_


	5. ¿Qué somos?

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_Otro rato de silencio, en el que Sirius se recargó cansado en la pared._

_Severus lo jaló suavemente, de tal forma que lo hizo recostarse en sus piernas._

_La turbación de Sirius Black fue mayor, no sabía lo que hacía, pero su brazo derecho se enredó en el cuello de Severus Snape, halándolo hacia él... ambos sabían lo que a continuación venía, ambos lo deseaban, ambos corazones marcaron un mismo ritmo._

_Era tal el silencio que de los audífonos se podía escuchar provenir el canto de Sara Mclachlan en "Angel"..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**¿QUÉ SOMOS?**

Era tal la atmósfera y tal la situación, que les parecía imposible mantener el contacto de sus ojos por más de dos segundos. Cada uno aún se sentía en las nubes por lo sucedido, tal vez un poco inseguros, que ese contacto de miradas no hacía otra cosa más que recordarles quien se suponía que era el otro, el papel que jugaba en su vida diaria y, eso, sólo les causaba un gran pesar.

El discman de Sirius quedó en silencio, la música había acabado hace unos minutos y el silencio comenzaba a hacerse incomodo, hasta que él, con una débil voz lo rompió.

-Yo... bueno, verás...

-Sí

-En realidad no sé mucho sobre ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le dijo Snape, viéndolo con una mirada dulce.

-Erm –el rosa en las mejillas de Sirius- Cosas sencillas, Tienes hermanos, en donde vives, que cosas te gustan, que cosas odian y todo eso.

-Bueno, soy hijo único

-Tal vez por eso eres tan malcriado

-¡Oye!

-Jajajaja... no es cierto... ¿Y qué más?

-Vivo en Kent...

Poco a poco la tensión se fue haciendo a un lado, para que Sirius y Severus se pudieran conocer un poco más, de tal forma que pudieron reírse en ocasiones de pequeños, chistes, molestarse y demás.

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? Además de DCAO –preguntó Sirius.

-Pociones ¿Y las tuyas?

-Transformaciones y encantamientos.

-Creo que en alguna ocasión podríamos ayudarnos con las materias.

-Sí, ya lo creo... Bueno, es tarde, creo que nos deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Tal vez –dijo Severus con un suspiro- pero hoy sólo hablé yo, la próxima a mi me toca preguntar.

-Si insistes.

-Claro, no me puedes culpar por no conocer todo sobre el famoso Sirius Black.

-No exageres¿Quieres?

Con total sigilo abrieron la puerta para bajar las escaleras e ir de vuelta a sus salas comunes.

Sin mayor problema atravesaron la mitad del castillo, hasta llegar al segundo piso, al pie de unas de las tantas escaleras movibles existentes en Hogwarts.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos –habló Snape.

-Así es... Buenas Noches –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la torre Gryffindor, pero pronto detuvo sus pasos para alcanzar a Severus unos cinco escalones abajo- ¡Espera¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si tú quieres...

-¡Claro¿A la misma hora?

-Perfecto... Bueno... Adiós...

-Sí... Adiós

Y sin otra excusa más para intentar no separarse, se despidieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se volvieron a encontrar en el mismo lugar, en la Torre de Astronomía. El primero en llegar en esta ocasión fue Severus y cinco minutos después arribó Sirius.

-Mira, traje unas cervezas de mantequilla para pasar el rato –avisó Sirius a manera de saludo

-¿De dónde las conseguiste?

-De las cocinas¿de dónde más?

-Es cierto, si te has salvado seis años de la expulsión, no veo porque no puedas entrar en las cocinas –sarcasmos de Snape

-Si fuera otro momento ya te habría lanzado alguna maldición.

-¿Ya tan pronto con tu violencia?

Y en un susurro mientras acercaba su cara a la de Snape, Sirius dijo:

-No, sabes que ya no.

Después de ese beso siguieron otros, que entre plática y plática parecían no poder satisfacer a los dos muchachos.

- ¡Mira la hora que es! Ya tenemos que irnos –decía Sirius tras consultar su reloj.

-Sirius, vamos, no seas aguafiestas, sólo media hora y más y ya nos vamos. ¿Siii?

-Llevas haciéndome lo mismo desde las 2 de la mañana.

-Entonces ¿Nos quedamos otro ratito?

-Mmmm... está bien...

-Gracias. Bueno, sígueme contando...

Y así siguieron hablando de cosas tal vez triviales para los demás, pero que de alguna forma a ellos les ayudaban a entenderse mutuamente, pues son esos pequeños detalles los que te conforman en lo que eres hoy.

Ambos se encontraban dando la espalda a la puerta que dirigía al castillo, muy juntos, con las manos sobre la piedra de la torre y volteando en ocasiones a ver las estrellas, mientras que la mano izquierda de Sirius era acariciada por la izquierda de Severus.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que de esa primera pelea saliera un buen amigo –concluía Sirius

-De haberlos visto, nadie lo habría imaginado tampoco. –le sonreía Snape a Sirius- mira –dijo mientras con su mano derecha señalaba al horizonte- Ya esta amaneciendo...

-Sí.

Y quedaron en silencio para contemplar la escena.

-Que bellos colores tiene el cielo –dejó escapar Severus

-Es increíble que algo tan bello pueda dar esperanzas en un nuevo día.

-Y verlo con la mejor compañía no tiene igual.

Las manos se apretaron y entrelazaron entre sí.

-Ahora sí ya es tiempo de irnos –comentó Snape.

-Ahora no me quiero ir.

-Vamos, en una hora se levanta el resto del castillo.

Y mientras Severus Snape comenzaba a caminar, Sirius Black iba tras él, pues aún sus manos no se habían soltado.

* * *

Esa noche, el encuentro fue inevitable.

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre el suelo, observando el cielo.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó Severus- siempre me ha gustado hablar con la estrellas.

-Qué bien, entonces no soy el único loco.

-Pero yo lo hago porque... bueno... tú sabes... no tengo muchos amigos.

-No tenías, querrás decir, ahora cuentas conmigo –aseguró Sirius.

-Gracias... Pero... –dijo Snape mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Pero qué? -Preguntó el otro.

-No, nada.

-Anda, dime –insistió Sirius mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿O es que no confías en mí?

-No, no es eso... es que... –suspiro- ¿Qué somos?

-No lo sé... yo también me lo he preguntado.

-Jamás había sentido tanto por alguien -decía Snape mientras se volvía a recostar- Estoy totalmente confundido.

-Vaya, que sencillo para ti, ese es tu único problema.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema? –quiso saber Snape.

-Venga, no me digas que no lo adivinas.

-Dime cual es.

-¡Jamás creí que me fijaría en un hombre y mírame!

-¡Oye! Yo tampoco, pero si jamás me hubieras tocado las nalgas nunca se me habría pasado semejante idea por la cabeza.

-Tal vez yo te toqué las nalgas, pero tu fuiste el que me besó en la biblioteca.

-¡Claro que no! Eso pasó por que los dos quisimos.

Sirius sentado y Severus recostado, sus miradas se cruzaron, diciendo todo sin hablar y un momento después Sirius habló.

-Discúlpame, no quise culparte. Pero supongo que aún estoy algo confundido. No es tan fácil admitir que soy... que soy...

-¿Homosexual?

-Sí, que soy... gay.

-Que somos, deberías decir.

-Ajá – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que somos un par de gays.

-O no sólo eso, sino algo más. ¿Qué tal ser...? –pero Severus fue interrumpido por Sirius.

-¿La palabra con "**N**"?

-¿Y luego **O**?

-¿Después **V**?

-¿En seguida **I**?

-¿A continuación **O**?

-¿Y por último **S**?

-Me parece muuuuy bien – dijo Sirius mientras se inclinaba sobre Severus que aún seguía recostado, para sellar su acuerdo con un cálido roce de sus almas.

* * *

Mientras pasaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se preguntaba como había podido cambiar tan rápido su vida en dos semanas. Si antes le hubieran asegurado que sentiría algo por uno de sus peores enemigos, se hubiera mofado y jamás lo hubiera creído, pero ahora le comenzaba a parecer como algo muy normal.

Subió las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año, dispuesto a dormir lo más posible. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio algo que no esperaba...

Despierto, sentado en su cama, se encontraba Lupin, quien al ver entrar a Sirius avanzó hacia él.

-A ver Padfoot, últimamente has estado más feliz que de costumbre –comenzó enumerando con los dedos-, has tenido sueño en las clases, no le prestas tanta atención a las bromas de James, de repente suspiras o te ríes por nada y por último, esta noche no dormiste en esta habitación, al igual que la noche anterior y la antes de ayer te apareciste a la mitad de la madrugada... –Mirándolo con unos ojos que trataban de leer su mente, por fin le preguntó- ¿Con quién estás saliendo?

* * *

_**Oh sí!**_

_**Llegó la actualización!**_

_**Antes que nada (y porque sino lo hago puedo morir en mi propia casa) les hago una atenta invitación a que lean los Fanfictions de mi hermanita "Hermione-Mai" (el link lo pueden encontrar en mis autore favoritos o en los reviews), tiene uno sobre Ron y Hermione titulado "El suño qe cambió mi vida", otro sobre Digimon en un UA y el más loco y el que más me gusta es "La Acadegi-oh" (o algo así), una combinación de Yu-gi-oh y La Academia (un reallity show tipo American Idol u Operación Triunfo)... No se que se fume la niña, pero, bueno... Fics bastantes recomendables.**_

_**Y ya que estamos en esto de las recomendaciones, también los invito a asomarse a los Crossovers de HP/Star Wars y HP/Smallvile, creados por dos maravillosas niñas argentinas llamadas Agus y Moony (también pueden encontrar el link en mi bio o en los reviews)... Otra creación recomendable es Leo Black Black, donde podrán ver la faceta paterna de Siri-pooh XD**_

_**Y por último, me gustaría reconocer que algunas partes el capítulo están un poco flojas, pero la verdad es que sabía que escena quería, que quería que sucediera, pero no la supe muy bien como desarrollarla, a pesar de eso, creo que quedó bastante decentita... y bueno, el final me gustó como quedó...jejeje... Qué pasará?**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**_

**Hermione-Mai: **Mmmm... Bueno, está bien, ya te hice promoción, contenta? ... y si no te parece lo que escribo, pues no lo sigas leyendo... Se le llama salud mental P... jajajajaja... XD No es cierto, jiji... gracias por tu review! Fue el primero en llegar!

Te quiero manis! Muack! Muajajajaja... Perdón, hoy anduve medio loca

**Agus y Moony: **Hola mis niñas! Pues antes de que acabe esta semana, aquí está este nuevo chapy, tal como lo prometí a Agus. Que bien que te haya gustado como he manejado eso de sus dudas sobre la sexualidad, la verdad no me los imagino aceptándose gays de la noche a la mañana, igual puede que se deba a que en mi vida me he atrevido a leer un slash y ni idea de cómo lo manejan la mayoría de los autores: Ventaja o desventaja, tal vez¡¡¡pero aquí estoy!

**Marin Black: **Hola m´ija! Aquí tienes la siguiente entrega…. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para andar en mi blog XD A ver que día nos topamos! Bueno, me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que en ocasiones sentí que lo que escribía era demasiado empalagoso y tuve que rescribir, pero bueno, el resultado está acá... espero que sea de tu total agrado.

**Gabriel black: **Cuñao! (jajaja.. ya tengo familia en FF) Y las consecuencias de los actos de Sirius y Sev, siguen, y siguen, y siguen, y siguen... XD Ahora se agrega un elemento más, Remus! Ya verás, ya verás...

**BlackLady: **Snif! Snif! Snif! Es cierto, esta relación, a pesar de lo bien que comienza, no va a terminar bien, ya se como llevarla hacia el final, y la verdad, creo que es muy triste TT... pero bueno... Y en cuanto a James...jejeje... creo que lo puse un poco neuras! XD Gracias por leer! Y que sea de tu agrado!

**Aletlalli: **Hola! Yo también ya leí el HBP, la verdad me sorprendió el final y estuve llorando los últimos tres capítulos, he de admitir... pero bueno... la historia la planee antes de conocer el 6to. Año de Harry, así que la continuaré así, espero que mis sentimientos hacia Snape no influyan en mi forma de escribir de ahora en adelante, lo intentaré XD ... En realidad no había pensado hacer más SBxSS pero bueno, lo podría reconsiderar... GRACIAS POR TU VISITA Y TU REVIEW!

_**NOS VEMOS (LEEMOS) EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_


End file.
